The Last
by Dangerous Lover
Summary: The wizarding world is in for a wild ride as thier Golden boy turns to the Darkside. With power and Knowledge to rival Dumbledore and a tempar like his grandfathers can Harry bring an end to the war. Coruption, love, money, power and betrayel insue. DMHP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hello everyone. I am reposting this chapter so i can clear up somethings. The base plot is SheWolfe7's and i have asked her promison to use it. Again i am sorry about the mix up miss SheWolfe7 and i wish to dedicate this story to you and your awsome writing skills.

The Last

Chapter 1

Latito School of Magic

Location: Unknown

Friday June 30th, 2000

**H**arry Potter strolled silently through the castle that had been his home for two long years. His soft leather training boots made little sound as he wondered through the familiar stone halls. His mind raced as he paced; thoughts of the past and of the future yet to come.

He sighed softly as he rounded the corner that would take him to his rooms. He pushed open the door to his suite and was not at all shocked to find a group of people sitting in his living room. Harry sighed as he leaned against the door. The people in the living room turned towards him and a tall auburn haired man jumped up and ran towards him.

"There you are, Sinful. We just heard, and when we got here you weren't anywhere." He took a deep breath and continued on with his rant but Harry wasn't listening. His thoughts had once again flowed over him.

"Sin, are you even listening to me?" The red head asked as he put a hand on his hip in an irritated manner. Harry gave a charming smile and flopped down into one of his lovely leather chairs.

"Of course he wasn't Kenneth. He was to busy thinking of having to leave us." A blonde said from the couch. Her golden eyes screamed in laughter as Kenneth threw a pillow at her.

"Be nice Grace. Sinful is obviously upset or he wouldn't have been wondering the halls again." Came a soft silky from a shadowy corner.

"Oh Danny, Sinful is always wondering the halls." Grace replied as a tall dark skinned man joined her on the couch. Harry just smiled sadly and bent down to untie his boots. "So Harry love, when do you leave our hollowed home?"

"Tomorrow I leave." Harry replied as he pushed a strained of his silver and ebony hair out of his eyes. He sighed at the pouts that came from his three friends. "Master Ray has already put off my departure by a good half year. I can not ask him to keep up his pretense."

"Of course dear Harry. But we shall miss you dearly."

"You'll come back and visit won't cha Sinful?"

"Yes but it won't be an everyday thing Shadow." Harry said as he smiled at Danny. With a sigh he ushered the three other students out of his chambers and went to bed.

Latito School of Magic

Location: Unknown

Saturday July 1st, 2000

Harry walked calmly into the office of Headmaster Ray Demoche. Ray Demoche was a young man of 50 years old; his once proud black hair had long since begun to bleed gray. His regal blue eyes seemed to see past the secrets that hid themselves in a person's soul. Ray knew well the secrets that resided in his castle but not even the strongest truth potion would draw them out.

He smiled as Harry walked evenly into his office. He knew that though the young man's face was blank he was a tirade of emotions on the inside. He also knew that Harry would never again show those emotions to the world. He had been trained as a warrior and a warrior's life was unforgiving to the weak.

"Bonus conticinium, child." Ray said as Harry came to stand in front of him.

"Bonus conticinium, Master Ray." Harry replied with a quick half bow. His voice lacked the normal familiarity that he had when speaking to the Headmaster. Ray sighed softly and tapped his fingers on a folder on his desk. He held it so Harry could see what the tab said.

Potter, Harry (Sinful)

"This folder has everything you need to continue with your training. I will also have Anna send you your potions." Harry reached for the folder and with a wave of his hand shrank it and placed it in a hidden pocket in his pants. He held up a second folder.

Potter, Harry

"This is what you will give to the Headmaster. It has a list of what classes you took." At Harry's questioning look he added, "Well I did leave out some of the more questionable courses but the normal stuff is in there."

"Thank you Master Ray." Harry said with a smile. The man smiled back and handed Harry an old rock. The second the rock was in his hand he was gone.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Location: Scotland

Saturday July 1st, 2000

The Headmaster's office was full that morning. Many people had come to welcome home their hero. Remus stood next to Sirius trying hard to calm the ex-convict down as he bounced around with excitement.

Ron and Hermione stood by the door talking in whispers about all the things they would do with their best friend again. The rest of the Weasley family was all smiles. Several of the teachers stood off to the side talking about all the things Harry could have learned, even Snape seemed less moody.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk with his fingers templed in front of him. He was slightly worried about who they where bringing back. He knew that Harry had changed, it was impossible to go to Latito with out changing. He also knew that Harry was not going to be all peaches and cream as the muggle saying goes.

The boy probably felt betrayed and hurt that he was sent away. His emotional wounds hadn't even healed when they had shipped him off, they would have festered and bleed until he was emotionally torn. He gave a silent sigh as a glow appeared in the room. Everyone fell quite as a figure appeared.

The man was tall with black and silver hair pulled into a ponytail. He had startling green eyes and a deep tanned skin. He wore black dragon hide boots and pants. A tight black tank top clung to his hard body; over the shirt he wore a thick black dragon hide vest with black and silver dragon scales covering the front.

He wore a silver gantlet on his right wrist and a silver band on his left bicep. The word SINFUL was tattooed on his right bicep and the edge of something poked out from under his sleeve. A sword hung from his hip in an arrogant fashion and the hault of a dagger could be seen from one of his boots.

Everyone stared in awe. This man was not the same gangly 14 year old boy that they had been sent away. No before them stood a warrior, before them stood Harry James Potter, Savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived.

"Bonus mane, Migister." Harry said with a curt bow.

"Desideratus parvulus." Albus responded. The boy gave a soft growl at the name but let it pass as he noticed others in the room. He turned a cool gaze on the people who had once been his friends. With another soft growl he tossed a manila folder onto Dumbledore's desk.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, as the headmaster skimmed the contents, his eyes grew wide. He paused momentarily and Harry knew he was wondering if all of it could be true. His blue eyes turned towards Harry in question as he reached the bottom of the page, Harry just raised his eyebrow in response.

Albus returned to the page rereading some of the more interesting details. Harry just smirked and drew a pack of Winston's and a lighter out of his pocket. With a practiced easy he slipped a cigarette into his mouth, lit it and took a long drag. He lifted the stick from his lips and watched as the smoke braid together in the air.

A sudden movement from his left caused Harry to shift his gaze to watch as Sirius stalked towards him. The older man grabbed the cigarette and threw it to the ground. Harry stared at it with furrowed brows before reaching for another one, only to have it too ripped him his hand.

"Hey, I have to go all the way to the states to get those ya know." Harry growled as he pulled yet another stick out of the pack.

"You shouldn't smoke. It will rot your lungs." Sirius hissed as he reached for the Winston hanging from Harry's full lips. Harry's hand wrapped around the ex-convicts wrist easily, he add pressure to his hold and kept his face blank as his godfather whimpered.

"It's not like a cigarette is going to kill me any faster then Voldemort. So unless you want your arm broken, I suggest you refrain from pulling stuff out of my mouth, Black." Harry's voice was calm and cold as he spoke to his godfather. He released Sirius's arm and let it drop from his grip.

The dark haired man backed away and rubbed his wrist as he stared at his godson with tears in his eyes. Everyone looked at him with unforgiving eyes. He just smirked and turned back to face the headmaster who was thankfully still absorbed in the transcript.

"Did you really fight off a hundred fully trained wizards Harry?" Albus asked innocently over the top of the paper. Harry's smirk just grew as he lifted his hand to pull out the cigarette. He exhaled and sighed as the smoke filtered into the air.

"Yeah but I had some help from Shadow, Sparks and Gear. But the first squad was a group of graduates so it wasn't that hard. Besides after we got the first wave out of the way it was like casting lumos." Harry said as he ashed his cigarette in the air.

"Who are Shadow, Sparks and Gear?" Ron asked quietly.

"Parts 2, 3, and 4 of the Dream Team." Harry answered with a smirk. He took another drag of his Winston before dropping it and putting it out with the toe of his boot.

"And might I ask who is part 1, of this so called Dream Team?" Hermione inquired, ever the one for knowledge she didn't need.

"Sinful." The reply was short as if he was growing impatient with the questions.

"And that is?" Harry turned to face Hermione with what one could call a Malfoy smirk.

"I'd think it would be painfully obvious." Harry teased as he patted the tattoo on his arm. Hermione blushed at comment and dropped her head forward in embarrassment. Just at that moment Dumbledore lifted his head and looked Harry over.

"Harry my dear boy I do hope you have other cloths." Dumbledore asked as he turned back to the sheet of paper in his hand.

"Well it was either my battle armor or my training uniform and I prefer dragon hide to leather anyways." Harry sighed as he tapped his foot in an irritated manner.

"What did you wear in your free time then?" One of the Weasley twins piped up. Harry turned and stared at the red head closely. Both men stood tall with long red hair and freckled faces and were dressed in cloths that looked like they were just out of the shop window.

"What free time?" Harry asked with an innocent smirk. "At Latito we trained and studied from 8 in the morning until 8 at night 7 days a week."

Gasps filled the room as that information was given. Nobody could believe that a student was given no free time well at school. Harry just looked passive as he finally seated himself across from the headmaster.

"Well this all seems to be in order. So if you want Sirius can take you to his house were you will be staying for the rest of the summer." Dumbledore said as he filed away the paper work. Harry gave a stiff nod and stood to follow his godfather out of the room.

Riddle Mansion

Location: Shropshire, England

July 1st, 2000

Tom Riddle sat silently in his throne room. In his hand he held a picture. It was an old black and white photograph of a young woman. The woman he remembered clearly, her hair was the richest auburn and her eyes the deepest blue, though you couldn't tell from the picture.

She stood, her arms draped of a young mans shoulders. His hair was long and black with emerald eyes. They were both smiling, helplessly in love with each other. It was a muggle picture so the figures weren't moving, but just by the way they stood you could see the love in their eyes.

"Charity." He whispered her name. "I feel so lost my love. It has been so long since I have felt like this. I wish you were here my love, here to help me rule the world."

He sighed and slipped the picture into the pocket of his robes. He no longer was a snake like creature but a shadow what he had been. His black hair was slightly gray around the temples and his face carried lines of worry. His once emerald eyes were as red as his loves hair.

With another heart wrenching sigh he stood and once again left behind Tom and became Lord Voldemort.

**A/N **Ok i have some definations here and please they are not the best.

**BONUS**- Good

**CONTICINIUM**- Evening

**MAGISTER**- School Master (Headmaster)

**DESIDERATUS**- Welcome

**PARVULUS**- Child

And of course the school **Latito- **to keep out of the way, be concealed _or_ to lie hidden, be concealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys this is chapter 2. Ok i have to say this i have primison from SheWolfe7 to use the idea so dont get on my case. There are a few things in this chapter that are strange so if you need me to clear up any of them just review k.

0-

Chapter 2

The Most Noble House of Black

Location: London, England

Sunday July 2nd, 2000

Dream

They were closing in. All Harry could hear were the spells being fired. He could feel the heat as Gear took him down. His body burned. His screams filled the air as the spells slowed down. He felt as the sword slid out his skin. He heard everyone yelling for Anna.

0-

Pain, it ripped through his body as he lay curled into a ball. It hurt like nothing ever had before. Not the Cruciatus Curse, not being impaled by his friend's sword, not falling into a pit of spikes, not even being engulfed in flames hurt as bad. The pain suddenly stopped and he lay panting on his bed and one thought passed through his mind before he passed out. 'Happy Birthday to me.'

0-

Smoke danced on the wind as Harry took a deep drag of his cigarette. The glow lit his face as he stared out over the turret he was leaning against. Lighting flashed as a storm rolled over the school. Many thoughts chased their way into his mind only to be chased out by another.

He stubbed out the cigarette on the stone wall with a sigh. He was in denial thou he knew that the magic would not have lied. His grandmother **Charity** Wright-Evans had an affair. According to the spell he was the only heir to the dark.

0-

Harry tipped the bottle back. The scotch burned slightly as he it went down but he didn't care. The burn took away some of the pain in his heart. His thoughts kept straying to that graveyard were Cedric had died. Cedric. He lifted the bottle again and tried to drown his sorrow.

0-

Harry picked up the dagger that lay at his side. He smiled at it with a manic glint in his eyes. He brought the blade to his wrist and drew a deep line across the smooth skin. Harry sighed as the dark blood poured down his pale wrist.

"Harry!" The shout came from his door and the boy dropped the blade. Gear ran into the room and in a second pulled Harry into a chair. The green eyes where dark and Danny could tell that he was trapped in his own mind. "Harry, come on. Damn it Harry."

End Dream

Harry sat up in bed. A thin layer of sweat covered his skin and his breathing was slightly erratic. He ran a hand through his two-tone hair and sighed heavily. He slowly sunk back on his bed and tried to sort out the different parts of his dream.

They were memories from the last two years. Many where not his best moments and some just made his skin crawl. He glanced at his clock and groaned. It was time to get up and go through his workout. Being at Grimmauld Place meant that he no longer had the space and equipment needed to complete some of his exercises but he was sure he could improvise.

Still in his boxers he got out of bed and started by stretching his muscles so that they wouldn't be ripped. He then did crunches, sit ups, push ups, and pull ups using the door frame to his bathroom. When he glanced at the clock again it stated happily that it was 6 a.m.

Harry quickly dressed in his leather training cloths and grabbed his sword. He headed downstairs and wasn't surprised to find that he was the only one awake. He made his way to where Sirius had said the kitchen was and opened the door.

"Well this is a little disappointing." Harry mumbled as he inspected the room. It was large by muggle standards and filled with muggle equipment but did not compare to the high tech gourmet kitchen he was use to.

He quickly set about making breakfast as he had for 2 years. The meal was large but well balanced as well. He was just putting everything on the table when the other occupants of the house came bustling into the room. Molly headed towards the stove before she saw the feast laid out on the table.

"Bonus mane." Harry said as he seated himself at the table and waited for everyone else to join him. When they were all seated he waved his hand and began to set food on his plate. Harry smiled, he loved breakfast. Eggs, waffles, bacon, sausage, grapefruit, orange juice, milk, and a fruit yogurt that really gave a bust of energy littered the table.

Everyone tucked in and soon all of the delicious food was gone. Everyone complemented Harry on the food and he was just standing up to go out side when Molly stopped him.

"Harry dear this came while you were asleep last night." Molly said as she pointed to a large box on the counter. Harry let a soft smile creep across his face as he walked towards it.

"Good, I was wondering when Anna would send them." Harry said as he opened it with a wave of his wand. He pulled out a beautiful crystal goblet and set it on the counter. He pulled out three vials and a glass jar filled with a crimson liquid. He paid no attention to the others in the room as he poured some of each vial into the glass. He tipped a good ½ cup of the red liquid into it and swirled it slowly.

He sat back down and turned to look at the other occupants of the room. The Weasely's and Hermione sat across from him well Sirius and Remus rested next to him. Snape who was also residing in the house at the time leaned against the counter his eyes fixed on the glass in Harry's hand. Harry lifted the glass to his lips and let the fluid enter his mouth.

"Esculentus." Harry sighed as he let the warm liquid flow down his throat. A soft moan left him as the liquor like drink started to circulate.

"What the bloody hell is that 'Arry?" Ron asked as he watched the black haired teen. Harry cracked open an eye and lifted one eyebrow before answering.

"Terrigenus cruor." He said as if it was the obvious answer. That got different reactions from everyone in the room. Sirius, Remus, and the older Weasleys coughed and in some instances choked on their drink. Severus gave a soft chuckle, Hermione paled drastically and Ron just stared at him even more confused.

"And is that like a kind of liquor or something?" Ron asked as he scratched his head in what Harry decided was a rather ape like manner. Harry gave a soft snort before lifting the goblet to his lips again.

"To Mister Potter and myself it is." Snape said as he to took a goblet of the substance. "Terrigenus cruor, means human blood."

"What, you have to be kidding me." Ron shouted. He stood up and backed away from the table. His blue eyes wide in disbelief as he shook his head slowly. "You are a bloody vampire!"

"No Ron, I am not vampire." Harry said with a soft smirk on his face. "I only have one of the 'vampire versus'. A true vampire has two. One is transferred by their saliva, the other is transmitted by their blood. I was not bitten so I do not have the virus that causes the thirst. I share blood with a vampire; which means I have the virus that cause the body to need blood. As I do not have the thirst I can survive without blood, but it is easier for my body to digest. I am what is called a sitis minor or thristless."

"I dear say Mister Potter, that is one of the best description of what we are that I have heard in a long time." Snape said as he tipped his glass to the boy. Harry mimicked the gesture and tipped the rest of the glass back. He set the glass back down and stood. With a mock bow and smirk to everyone, he left the room.

Riddle Mansion

Location: Shropshire, England

July 2nd, 2000

Tom sighed, he had just gone through another meeting where his death eaters had been even more moronic then usual. Well he couldn't really say that, his elite had been silent angels if anyone could be called that. He was tired; it was getting harder to lead the people as he once had.

When he had been younger, he had ruled with an iron fist but than Charity had always been by his side. Now she was gone and he was close to 75 years old. He sighed, there was only one thing to do he need an heir.

The Most Noble House of Black

Location: London, England

Sunday July 2nd, 2000

Harry stretched out on his bed watching shadows play over the ceiling. He was tired, he had spent all day shopping for new cloths and other equipment that he would need, only to come home and have to listen to Dumbledore blather on about the upcoming war. Now as the day came to a final note he was thinking about the past.

He sat up and removed the silver cuff on his wrist. A pale scar marred the flesh. He gently traced the wound with a tanned finger. Harry sighed picked up the glass of crimson blood on his table and down it. With the buzz the sweet liquor caused him, he thought back.

Flashback

"You bloody fool of a mortal." Danny said as he put pressure on the gaping wound. He looked into the blank eyes he had grown so accustomed of seeing filled with the fire of battle and shuddered. "Brendan get your sorry self in here."

"What is it oh dearest brother o' mine?" Another teen asked as he walked into the room. His auburn hair was tied back and his violet eyes widened as the caught site of his twin and one of his best friends. "Dear immortal, Why?"

"I don't know Steel but if we don't do sometin soon we're going to loose him." Danny hissed as he pulled a wine glass from the table to their right. He quickly bit his wrist, filled the goblet about ¼ of the way full, and passed it to his brother.

Harry watched in a detached sort of fascination as Brendan repeated the steps. Steel handed the glass to his brother and set to work closing the wound that lay before him.

"Sin, can you hear me baby?" Danny asked as he pressed a cold rag to Harry's cheek. Harry turned his head slightly and looked into his lover's eyes. "Baby, we have to give you something to keep you alive but it has some side effects. It will cause you to be a sort of vampire like us but you will not have the thirst. Do you understand Baby?"

Harry nodded his head; he had never wanted to die but it would happen if he did not drink. Danny pressed the glass to Harry's pale lips and watched as the crimson liquid stained them. Harry would before ever cursed but at least he'd be alive.

End Flashback

Harry sighed as the memory ended. It had happened the day after he and the twins had first made love. He had felt guilty because in his mind he had betrayed Cedric. Now a year and half later, he sat thanking the immortals for his two lovers. If they had not been there he would have died and thou he was cursed to be a sitis minor he couldn't be happier. His plans were falling into place and soon he would take his place by his grandfather and they would rule the wizarding world together as it always should have been.

With an evil smile he reclasped the gantlet and lay down. He once again watched the night's angels play across his ceiling and drifted into a deep but watchful slumber.

0-

K i have to words to define so um hope you liked it please review. and tell me if i should post my other HP storys for you all to read.

Bonus mane - Good Morning

Esculentus - Delicious

Terrigenus cruor - Human Blood

sitis minor - thristless

If you have any ?'s please let me know ok see ya.  
TheOutCast


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Hey everyone. I finished this chapter a few days ago **but** the site wouldn't let me on so i didn't get to post it until just now. Ok i want to do the reviews but my mom is getting on my back.

**Rise From Thy Ashes - **Hey yeah i like the Steel, Gear and Harry but it wont last long because Harry has a rhing for blonds. No they wont die and they are still a big part of the story but that is a secert. I am thinking he will probably be a Seme and that is only because i have a big scene planned out were Harry and Draco talk after I cant tell you but i think it is a big thing. Hey if you want i would like to bounce ideas off you, if that is ok just email me.

I send my thanks out to the following people: fifespice, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, bunk64, lovenotknown, Aticia, D EDMUN, orlin, myniephoenix, Shania Maxwell, dmweasley, fudgebaby, and ann. On a normal dayi would probably take the time to write out a thank you to each of you but i have things i need to do so i will see you later.

-------0-------

The Last

Chapter 3

Dark Haven

Location: Outside of Garstang

Friday July 7th, 2000

**T**he sun was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds as Harry walked forward. It was a clearly uninhabited area, over run with trees and weeds and one could hardly move. But he knew that just behind the raging weeds stood a magnificent castle. It was one of the forgotten homes of the Potter's; it was old and had often been a safe haven for the dark wizards of the family.

Now, years after it had been abandon by the supposedly light family Harry wished to find it. He pushed through a final barrier and came upon a large magical clearing. There in the middle of large oak trees stood a tall castle made of black granite. It seemed to loom of everything else as he walked closer.

The gate stood tall and foreboding; wrought of black iron and branded with crest of the dark. Harry stood before the gate and raised his hand to touch it ever so lightly.

"I am Potter; born of the light to serve the dark, last of the line, let me pass." Harry yelled and the gate swung open to reveal a wide courtyard. He entered the quad slowly and looked at the scenery.

He stood to the side of a large square that was surrounded by a low half-wall on three sides that led off into the rest of the castle. Large rose bushes stood on one side of the square; they seemed to bleed into the black stone of the half-walls and acted like a screen to the hallways.

A large fountain stood as a centerpiece, it was crafted into the shape of a large baying wolf. However, what drew Harry's attention was what really made the castle famous amongst the dark pure blood families. Thirty feet above the courtyard, between the two upper sides of the castle was a catwalk.

The base was made of pure black marble and stood about five feet wide; the top was a thin strip of black marble. A single piece of fine Egyptian glass stretched from each end on either side and intricate silver etchings were scattered over the glass in patterns long forgotten by mortal man.

Long ago, it was said that Merlin came to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin as they fought on that very bridge. He told them of their futures and gave them a choice. To die as they were or to live as long as they desired; alone. It was said that they then spent the night as lovers before they cast themselves from the skywalk to their deaths on the cold stone of the Dark Haven.

Harry chuckled as he remembered the legend, no one knew for sure what happened but when their bodies were found they were enter twined in a lovers' embrace. Harry walked further into the courtyard a loud crack was heard. Before him stood a stern looking house elf wearing a fine red and black toga.

"Why do you disgrace the home of the Dark Potter's?" The creature squeaked as it stared at Harry with its large blue eyes.

"I am Harry Potter and seek to make Dark Haven my home." Harry replied in a cool and superior tone.

Latito School of Magic

Location: Unknown

Friday July 7th, 2000

"Hey bro. Do you think Ray will let us go to B&S tomorrow?" Steel asked as he lay next to his brother.

"Don't know Bren. Maybe, just pray that he is in a good mood."

"Good mood, are you kidding? He's been pissy since Sin left." Steel said as he looked at his lover.

"Maybe our Sinful was bedding the headmaster." Gear said to his brother with a glint in his eye.

"Well it's not like we haven't. I mean sure it's been what three weeks…" Brendan stopped for a second before hopping out of bed and pulling on his robe. "That's it bro he's been dry for almost a month."

"Really Steel, other people can go for more then a day without sex before they get upset." Danny said as he to pulled on his robe. There was no point in letting his brother have all the fun.

The Most Noble House of Black

Location: London, England

Saturday July 8th, 2000

Harry moaned slightly as he rolled out of bed. He didn't want to get up but if he didn't Molly would be pounding on his door. He sat up and stretched out his sore muscles. Tipsy had made him walk around Dark Haven in its entirety so he could check out the riches that were assisted with the Dark half of the Potter family.

Harry quickly showered and dressed before heading down stairs. He groaned as he entered the kitchen and drew the gaze of everyone there. The green-eyed teen just sneered and poured out his potion.

"It's really late for you to be getting up isn't it?" Molly asked as she tucked into her lunch.

"Yeah but I had to go to America yesterday and Fin can be a real arse when he wants to be." Harry replied as he downed his drink. "Hey I have to go somewhere this evening so don't wait up for me."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked as he watched Harry fuss over his robes.

"B&S."

"No way in hell am I going to let you set foot in Brick & Stone!" Sirius yelled as he stood suddenly. Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement and stood up gracefully.

"Sirius, you lost the right to tell me what I can and can't do when I was sent to Latito. So please don't make this any harder for yourself then it has to be." Harry said as he headed towards the door. He was stopped short by Sirius's hand on his shoulder.

"Now listen here Harry. I have been very lenient about a lot of the stuff you do but there is no way I am letting you go to a mad orgy." Sirius hissed as he scowled at his godson. Harry looked up at his godfather for a moment before pulling away.

"Sirius, dear godfather, you have absolutely no say in my life. I am but a pawn to you all, so until I am used for the checkmate I will do as I bloody well please." He stormed out of the kitchen leaving behind a group of stunned onlookers.

"He really has changed." Remus said as he took a slow sip of his coffee. Every head in the room turned to watch him but he didn't see any of them, he just watched the door in a trance like state. "He sees the dark that is approaching but does not fear it. He knows; he knows that Dumbledore is using him, like a pawn on a chessboard. Just waiting for the right moves from his opponent. He accepts it with open arms because he knows it is his destiny but he wishes to rule what life he has to live before he dies."

"He won't die!" Sirius shouted as he felt tears sting his eyes. "He won't, he can't. I can't lose another person I love."

"He has no chose Black. He has merely accepted that which has been given to him. He strives to push us away so we do not feel the pain that his lose will bring when he dies." Severus said as he too watched the door. He gave a deep sigh before nodding to the others and leaving the room.

-0-

Night had almost fallen when Harry finally came back downstairs. His long black and silver hair was pulled into a low ponytail and his eyes were outlined in black liner. He wore low slung leather pants, that hugged his skin tight, and a green fishnet shirt that showed off his hard chest and silver nipple ring. A silver hoop hung from his left ear and a pair of small square green sunglasses was perched on his nose.

Sirius stood in front of the door as he watched his godson descend the stairs. His arms were crossed over his chest and blue eyes were stern.

"You are not setting foot outside this door." Sirius hissed as Harry came to stand in front of him. The green-eyed boy just smirked and walked around the older man. Sirius just stared slack jawed as the younger man opened the door.

"You might want to watch your left side Sirius. It is wide open." Harry said as he stepped out of the house.

Brick & Stone

Location: London

Saturday July 8th, 2000

"Sorry no room." Said a large man as he stood in front of the door. He didn't look up from his book as he spoke to the man in front of him.

"Well there is always room for one more isn't there, Ruth?" Harry said as he watched the other man. Ruth looked up and balked as he saw whom it was.

"Sorry Sin, I truly didn't think I'd be seeing you again for a long time." Ruth said as he did a quick check of the circlet on Harry's arm. It was indeed Harry's, for it had two sets of finely etched initials; D.G.R and B.S.R. "Boy is Chris going to flip when he sees you."

"Yeah well I do still owe him a blow job." Harry said with a smirk. "I just hope I get in a few shots before he finds me."

"Well get in there Sinful. It is a Saturday night so who knows what will happen." Ruth said in a cryptic voice.

"Thanks Ruth." Harry replied as he entered the club; several people in the back of the line groaned. 'So the twins are here, or Ruth has final lost his marbles.' Harry thought as stepped into the club. It was fashioned after a muggle place but with a few more wizard touches here and there.

Harry moved of to the bar and was greeted warmly by the barkeeper who poured him a real Bloody Mary (Real blood instead of tomato juice). He thanked the man and downed the drink before heading out onto the dance floor. He knew that the twins would find him, if they were there at all, so all he had to do was wait.

Sure enough not five minutes after he started to sway to the pounding muggle beat, two pairs of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Know any other person would probably been freaked by the cold touch against their skin but Harry moaned softly and arched his back against the man behind him.

"Ruth told us you were here, lovely," was whispered into Harry's ear from behind. He chuckled lightly and turned so he faced the redhead.

"Yes well he told me you two were here or at least he hinted at it." Harry said as he stared into Steel's violet eyes. He leaned back against Danny and sighed as the other man ground into him.

"So how have you been dear sitis minor?" Gear asked as he pushed into Harry's back. A chuckle was all he received as an answer. Harry's head fell back against his should and he looked up to see his brother grinding into the poor boy from the front well he devoured his sweet neck.

Gear claimed the green-eyed teen's lips in a fierce kiss and was overjoyed as it was returned. There was a moment's pause as the twins locked eyes before they returned to their work. They both knew that they would have to give Harry up soon but until then they would take what they could.

The night passed swiftly as the three men danced and drank. They laughed and flirted with each other before Derrick (The barkeep) ushered them way but not before they conned a bottle of fire whisky from him.

The Most Noble House of Black

Location: London

Early Morning Sunday July 9th, 2000

Almost everyone in the old house was sitting in the large kitchen when they heard the front door open. The site that greeted them as they entered the front hall was a complete shock.

Harry was leaning against the banister of the stairs with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand and two tall auburn haired men were standing in front of him. The three men were in various states of undress and by the looks of it had already decided where their night would end.

Harry watched his lovers with drunken interest as they slowly advanced on him. With a muffled giggle and a long drag from the bottle in his hand he took off the stairs with a glance over his should at the two violet-eyed teens. The twins were kissing each other and only broke apart when they heard a moan from outside themselves.

With a glance at each other, they quickly (or as quickly as they could being completely smashed) followed Harry into his bedroom. With a muttered silencing spell, the night floated into the dark void of drink and sex as they withered together in complete bliss. Never caring that the morning would come or that when it did they would once again be parted.

-------0-------

**A/N** Hello again. I am sorry but i just couldn't bring myself to write the sex scene. Oh yeah, people i will also be posting this on The Silver Snitch. That is where I will be posting all the more ghrapic stuff. Well i have to go so i will wish you all a fond farewell for today with a reqest that you please review.

Dangerous Lover


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Hey everyone out there. I hope you all liked my last chapter alot, i sure did have fun writing it. I have been working hard to get this chapter written so i could share it with all of you guys.

**Reviews **

Courtney Elizabeth Malfoy

Ok thanks for the review and it will be Harry/Draco fun.

fifespice

I totally agree with you

an

Thankyou oh so kindly

orlin

Heres the update

myniephoenix

Yeah it was kinda wierd to write but it does seem to fit

AngelOfDarknessevilfire

Thank you thank you thank you

**A/N **Hope you like this and please review. See you at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Most Noble House of Black

Location: London

Sunday July 9th, 2000

**I**t was mid morning by the time Harry final dragged himself down to the kitchen. He opened the door and groaned as the people on the other side's voices hit him. His head was pounding and he was seriously debating giving up the hard stuff because he didn't think his head could stand the pressure from the hang over.

The voices stopped as he leaned against the door. A hand held out a vial and Harry took it gratefully. He quickly downed the hang over cure and took a deep breath.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? BRING THEM INTO THIS HOUSE. YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHOSE SAFTY IS ON THE LINE." Sirius yelled as soon as he saw that the cure had been taken. He was fuming, just remembering the way his godson had been acting. Harry who had been smirking at the potions master in thanks, turned to face his godfather. Everyone was shocked by the shadow that fell over the boy's face.

"No Sirius, my life isn't the only one at risk here, but if my sires are not allowed here then I will go and live with some friends of mine for the rest of the summer. I am sorry to have caused you any inconvenience." Harry said, his voice was soft as he turned towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think your going? I'm not done with you yet." The dark haired ex-convict snarled as he grabbed Harry's shoulder. Harry turned halfway towards his godfather and watched him behind half closed eyes.

"My life is mine own Black. I may come and go as I wish. You have no say in the way I act. You may be my godfather appointed by the death of my parents but I am my own person." Harry whispered as he turned again.

"I am your guardian and you will do as I say." Sirius hissed as he tightened the hold he had on the green-eyed boy's shoulder. Harry gave a harsh, mirthless laugh.

"If you are my guardian then where were you? Where were you when I was burned alive? Where were you when I was classified as the dead only to rise again? Where you when I was being subjected to curses so dark they would make the unforgivable's seem like the jelly-leg jinx? Where were you when I tried to take my life?"

"I'll tell you. You were here, in this house, safe behind these walls. You were probably wondering what was for dinner when I was constantly wondering if I would ever have another meal at all." Harry shrugged off Black's hand and pushed open the door. He stopped and turned to face his godfather once more. His green eyes were dark and cold as he asked one more question. "Answer me this Sirius, where were you when I needed you the most?"

Silence echoed through the room as the small group of adults watched the closed door in shock. The implications of Harry's words began to sink into their overly thick skulls. Each person sat with their own thoughts running amuck in their minds. Snape stood up and walked to the door; he stopped but didn't turn around.

"Don't think he will go back to who he was. We abandoned him in a time of great emotional pain into the arms of the dark children. Being what I am, I can sense things that you mortals can't, he does not trust us, nor will he ever again until you learn that he is not a child any more. In truth I doubt your precious godson was ever a child at heart." Severus said in a soft icy tone before he pushed open the door. He paused once more. "You know, Potter and yourself might not have as little in common as you may think, Black."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sirius barked at the closed door. A sudden movement from the other side of the room caught everyone's attention. Remus had stood up to put away his cup.

"I think what Severus means is that Harry may have been abused Sirius. Emotional, physically, mentally, and probably even sexually. It is perfectly logical really in some twisted sense. Harry was always a shy boy from what everyone says, always trying to fit in, but never really putting much thought into the truth behind it all. Then we sent him to Latito just after Diggory died in front of him, not even letting his wounds heal before we cast him away like an old shoe the dog dragged in."

"Personally Sirius I am surprised he is as calm as he is. What wonders would see if we could peer in his head? Would we see betrayal and tattered friendships? Would we see dark times and a darker soul? Would we see the truth of who we, ourselves, are through the eyes of a sixteen-year-old boy or would we would forever sink into the dark oblivion that is his mind?" Remus looked at them all from his place by the sink, his eyes wise and somber. "We shant not look too deep less we lose our own souls."

It was quite, no one dared break the silence in the room. Harry's, Severus's and Remus's words hung heavily between the order members. Each person was deep in thought about the things that had been said as well as those left unsaid, could Harry go dark?

Riddle Mansion

Location: Shropshire, England

Sunday July 9th, 2000

"Have you had any luck finding a candidate, Lucius?" Voldemort hissed as he messaged his temples. It had been only a few days since his decision to find an heir but already it was proving to be a hassle.

"I am sorry My Lord, but the only suitable candidates are the first born." Lucius said softly as he bowed his head. Voldemort just sighed.

"Yes, if only… If only I hadn't so stubborn." Voldemort whispered softly to himself. He sighed again and dropped his head into his hands. Lucius watched silently as his lord fought with his soul.

Dursley Residence

Location: I am tired so I'm not going to go look it up

Thursday July 20th,2000

Vernon Dursley had just arrived home from a long day at work, he was planning on having a rest while his wife made dinner. He was sitting in the living room when a knock on the door pulled him up. He opened the door with a polite smile on his face.

"May I help you?" He asked. His smile became slightly strained as he observed the man on the other side of the door. He was tall, with hair that was different colors. He wore a mask that covered the top half of his face. His eyes were hypnotizing, the pupils were emerald green crosses and the irises were redder then blood. But what Vernon noticed first was the mans deep emerald green robes.

"Yes you can Dursley." The strange man said as he steep forward. Vernon stepped back inadvertently letting the man in. The man walked calmly into the house and shut the door behind him.

"Honey, who is it?" Petunia's shrill voice sounded from the kitchen. When no answer came she appeared in the hall wiping her boney hands on a dish towel. She stopped when she spied her husband and the strange man. His face was tan but his porcelain mask was as white as snow. A strange mark framed the right eye.

"Huh Petunia, how long it has been since I have seen you and your family." The man said softly with a sneer. Petunia backed into a wall as she stared at the man before her. He was familiar, but different. "Into the living room."

They followed his instructions quickly not wanting to anger this man, who was clearly dangerous. Dudley who had been watching T.V. jumped up as fast as his fat body would allow.

"Now sit down." The man said as he leaned against the doorframe. A soft sadistic smile rested on his tanned face. The man pulled out a long wand and pointed it at them, with a whispered spell the Dursley's found that they couldn't move. "You have caused me so much pain over the years it's time to pay you back."

"Who are you?" Petunia asked as she struggled to move even an inch of her body. The man laughed manically and pushed himself away from the doorframe.

"I, _Aunt_ Petunia, am the boy whom you kicked around. I am the boy you locked in the cupboard under the stairs. I am the one whom your husband raped while your son watched. I am your dear nephew." Harry spat the last words as thou they tasted bad in his mouth. The Dursley's sat motionless as they watched the soul whom they had tortured pace in front of them.

"I have waited years to get my revenge, and as they say revenge is always better served cold so I can't real complain. But I will make you pay for the pain I went through as a child." Harry stopped into of his cousin and smiled evil. A heart stopping scream pierced the heavy summer air thou no one heard it.

-0-

Harry exited the small house of Number 4 Privet Dr. and smiled as he casually wiped blood off his hands. With a stray wrist movement and a whispered, 'Morsmordre', the Dark Mark came to rest over the house. Harry dropped a single blood red rose and a note on the doorstep. He stepped back and activated his portkey just as the order members started to apparate in.

The Most Noble House of Black

Location: London

Thursday July 20th,2000

Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace and into the kitchen of Number 12 with a pensive look on his face and a white note in his hand. He looked up to find the better half of the order (and Harry), sitting there.

"I have terrible news, I am afraid. The Dursley family has been killed." Dumbledore said simply, leaving out the horrendous way they had been murdered. "The Dark Mark was in the sky but a note was also left."

Dumbledore handed the note to Harry who took it with a calm hand. Inside he was truly trying not to laugh aloud as his eyes skimmed the contents of the white letter.





"What does it say?" Dumbledore asked as he watched the young Potter read the words.

"It is a warning." He said simply before repeating it in the common tongue. "Those who dare stand in my way will all end in ruin. I give you fair warning Order of the Phoenix I take no prisoners. Be warned or feel my wrath. The heir."

"Who could this Heir be? Severus has Voldemort said anything about an heir."

"No Albus he has not." Severus said as he looked over the note Harry had handed him.

"Who ever it is either a vampire or a sitis minor." Harry said as he stared at the wall. Everyone's attention turned towards him.

"And why do you _THINK _that my boy?" Dumbledore asked, he stressed the THINK as if Harry could never be right. Harry scowled at the older man but wisely kept his tongue.

"The note is written in an old form of vampric writing. That is why only Professor Snape and I are the only ones able to read it." Harry said as he lifted himself out of his chair. He turned to the door but paused when Sirius made a sound in the back of his throat. "Is there a problem dear godfather?"

"Don't you even care that the last of your family was just murdered?" Sirius barked. Everyone was taken aback by the harsh laugh that came from the young sitis minor.

"Not really, they deserved to die." Harry said as he turned back to the door. He paused again and smiled before speaking again. "Actually, I wish I knew who did it."

"And why is that?" Molly asked quietly.

"So I can shake his hand and thank him from the bottom of my heart." The door fell closed but the words still rang in the air.

* * *

**A/N **Ok hey everyone. Ok like the letter was suppose to be these really cool symbols that i found but it diddn't work so sorry bout that. I a sketch of the mask. So if any of you would like to see it please put your email address into the review or feel free to write me at theoutcastwriter (at yahoo) just put The Last Picture into the subject line so i know what it is about. Well i have to go so i will catch you all later see ya 

Dangerous Lover


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** ok so here is the next chapter i hope you like it. Um i tried to get the picture to everyone who asked but if i missed you please let me know.

**Reviews**

**CelestialFire GoddessHope**Glad you liked it

**AngelOfDarknessandknives** Always

**Evergreen Sceptre** A very good actor

**emma** Up for people like you

**Serenity Slytherin** Glad you like it so much

**cassie **oh we dont want you to die know do we

**AngelaStarCat **Thank you

**fifespice** Yeah they are fools, and i know where they live but i was being lazy

**Vampire-child-of-the-ligh **Vampire fics rock. Glad i could acomidate you.

**Shania Maxwell** Thank you

**bandgsecurtiyaw** Thanks alot

**orlin** I like that line too, it kinda makes you think. I hope you liked the mask.

* * *

Chapter 5

Riddle Mansion

Location: Shropshire, England

Friday July 21st, 2000

"Lucius, who did this?" Voldemort screamed as he threw his morning paper on the table. The front page showed a picture of a seemingly normal muggle neighborhood, the only oddity was a large skull hanging over one of the houses. That was the thing that had Voldemort panties in a twist. He had not had any raids of any kind planned for the next week because Lucius was suppose to be talking to his inner circle about having one of their children become his new heir.

"I have no clue my Lord it is…" Lucius never got to finish his sentence because just at that moment Severus walked into the room looking tired and disheveled. Both men turned to watch the new arrival as he bowed respectfully to his true master.

"My Lord, I have information concerning the attack yesterday." Snape said softly, his voice was clearly strained and he seemed out of breath. His face was slightly red and his cloths were covered with soot from a floo though it was obvious that he had apparated into the manor.

"You do, that is excellent Severus." Voldemort nearly squeaked in joy that he would finally be able to find the underlying cause of the problem. Severus nodded his head and hurriedly pulled a piece of paper out of his robe. He held it front of himself to read though he had already memorized the words.

"This was left on the door step of the house my Lord. That is not the only thing though, the family that was killed happened to be Harry Potter's last living relatives. He actually seemed glad to be finally rid of them to tell the truth." He handed the letter to Voldemort and watched as the black haired wizard silently deciphered the note.

"The Heir. The Heir of what though?" Voldemort paused and then raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps the Heir of the Darkness."

"My Lord!" Lucius said as he to read the message. It had been years since he had seen the strange vampric symbols but not so many as he would forget the knowledge. As he finished reading his eyes were wide and seemed to be close to bursting. A noise from outside the room startled the three men but they quickly regained their cool masks.

"My Lord this has just arrived for you." A low ranking death eater said shakily as he handed the letter to his lord. Voldemort glanced at the blonde and dark haired wizards in front of him before turning to the letter in his hand. He was stunned, the letters on the elegant parchment were not written in a langue that many people knew. It was written in parceltongue.

My Lord for your eyes only

The words were written in a fine script that the crimson-eyed wizard found oddly familiar. He broke the wax seal on opened the roll of parchment. More words flowed over the paper in the same eerie fashion.

Dear Grandfather,

Several years ago, while I was attending a boarding school, I came across the information that my late Grandmother had had an affair with a wizard. Not long after she became pregnant. Not want her husband to find out about it she broke things off with her lover. She gave birth to her lover's child and welcomed her daughter warmly. The young girl had her father's eyes and my grandmother gave her everything. When she was eleven years old, the girl received her Hogwarts letter. My grandmother was ecstatic that her daughter had received her father's gift. Years passed and the girl became a fine witch. While attending Hogwarts the girl fell in love with an obnoxious boy. After gradating she married the boy and became with child. Her son, Me, was born and shortly after my grandmother passed away.

However, before she died she told her daughter who her real father was. You see my grandmother was a woman by the name of Charity Wright, her husband Peter Evans. My mother Lily Evans, her husband James Potter and I, I am many people. The name my father gave me at birth is Harry Potter, the name given to me by my mother Demetrius Riddle.

Now I know what you are thinking. How in the world is Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived my grandson? I assure you that the magic I used to acquire the information is fool proof. And by now I have no doubt that you are starting believe that one of us has finely done it and gone completely and utterly insane. I sure you that though many people have questioned both of our sanities we are probably two of the sanest people to ever walk this earth. If you have any questions on if this is real I implore you to take a risk and believe in the impossible as I am sure you have done in the past.

Now that you have basic history, I will get right down to the reason I am writing you. Yesterday I proceeded with my plans to join you by killing the pitiful muggles the Dumblefuck insists on calling me my family. I even went to the lengths as to write them a note from… You guessed it The Heir. As I am still underage that was the only thing I am able to do at the moment. However, I am hoping that if you agree I will be able to take my stand by your side. If you agree then at midnight on my birthday (July 31st) call out the following words.

"Heir of to the Dark, Prince of Evil we summon you."

I know, I know corny spell but it should do the job. I only have one request. Please tell no one of my true identity as it would put us both in danger also if you do call me please only have your inner circle present as it would be unwise to have too many people know of 'The Heirs' true existence. Well I have kept you long with the need to tell my story so I shall let you get back to what ever evil plotting you were up to before I interrupted you.

Your Grandson and Heir,

Demetrius Wright-Evens Potter Riddle

Voldemort burst out laughing, it all made perfect sense now. The reason he had been unable to kill Potter. Wizard's ages ago had been so hard pressed for heirs that they had cast a spell and even as the years past the spell held strong. The spell made it so that a wizard could not kill their only heir. The spell had taken effect the moment he had killed his daughter.

The Dark Lord finally calmed down, rolled the letter up, and placed it in his robes. He turned to find his two favorite Death Eaters staring at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"I have an Heir." The red-eyed wizard said simply as he mentally began to plan the things he would say to Demetrius.

The Most Noble House of Black

Location: London

Friday July 21st, 2000

It was a most unusually day in the dark house of Number 12 Grimmauld place. Order members were coming and going in a frantic search for information on whom the Heir could possibly be. But what was even stranger was the fact that Harry Potter was in a good mood. Since the first day the boy had arrived at the house he had been angry and silent. However, on the day following his relations death Harry sat calmly in one of the drawing rooms of the old house. His emerald green eyes were focused on the chessboard between him and Ron.

"Pawn to E6. Ron said as he watched his friend. Harry watched the board as the aforementioned piece moved across it. He was well aware of his friends piercing stare but pretended to watch the board. "Why did you dye your hair?"

"What?" Harry asked as he turned his emerald eye towards the redhead. He blinked a second then smiled in what he hoped was a sheepish way. "Oh, the hair, I didn't dye it at all."

"Then what's up with the silver?" Ron asked, normally he wouldn't have bothered but Harry was in a talkative mood and he wasn't going to pass it up.

"Well, you see when I came into my powers last year my body went into a sort of magical shock, because I gained so much power. There were some side effects, one being the hair another being my need for the silver band on my arm." Harry said before calling out his move. (I suck ass at chess so please excuse the fact that I am not going into detail about the game.)

"So what is up with the band anyways?" The blue-eyed boy found himself asking his friend. If Harry was in the mood to give out more then cryptic hint as to his life the last two years he was all ears.

"Well as much as I am sure you are dying to find out, it is one of those things I just can't tell you." Harry said not even looking up at the other boy. A strange gleam entered his emerald eyes and a smirk crossed his face. "Checkmate, mate."

"What!" Ron shouted as his wide blue eyes scanned the board. With a frown tugging at his lips, he looked up with half lidded eyes. "Who are you and what have you done to Harry?"

"Ron you wound me." Harry said in mock shock. He threw one hand over his eyes and the other over his heart in a dramatic gesture. He fell backwards over the arm of the chair he was sitting in. Ron watched him with wide eyes before laughing as his friend poked his head over the arm.

"Sorry, mate. It is just that in all the years, I have known you; you have never once beaten me at chess." Ron said running a hand through his hair. "It just gave me a shock to tell you the truth."

"Sorry Ron didn't mean to scare you." Harry said as he stood up from his place on the floor. "Well if you don't mind I have some work to do I have to do right now."

Harry walked out of the room and sighed thankful to be away from the annoying redhead. He walked to his room and entered. He locked the door behind him making sure he had up several strong silencing spells. He fell back on his bed and let a dark smile cross his face.

Snape hadn't been seen all day so Harry could only assume he was with the Dark Lord. Harry had no doubt that Voldemort would keep his secret even from his most trusted. The prospect of an heir was far too important to turn down, for any reason. Harry chuckled darkly and pulled his arms under his head. He was just going to have wait a few days then he would be with his true family. Sure he would have to deal with the others when he was not Demetrius but he was sure he would be able to handle that if only to enjoy his release from 'Harry Potter'.

One of the many reasons he was so looking forward to meeting the inner circle was the fact that he would more then likely see the blonde whom he had had a crush on before he left. Also Brendan and Danny would also be there. Their father Luke Rune was a high-ranking death eater so Harry was more then sure they would be there to welcome their new leader. Truth be told he just couldn't wait for his birthday. He looked over at the calendar on his wall and smirked only ten days.

With thoughts of his future and a contented sigh, Harry Potter let himself drift into the arms of sleep. His green eyes glowed red for just a moment before they closed completely.

* * *

**A/N** I hope you all liked it please let me know what you think and i will see you all next chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Far too tired right now to answer reviews but i thought i would post this for you becasue i can't sleep. Oh one more thing i have three pictures that go to this story. They are up one my yahoo 360 which should be my homepage i am not surten.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Most Noble House of Black

Location: London

Tuesday July 30th, 2000

Finally, all the waiting was over. In only a matter of minutes he would be transported to his grandfather were he would take his place by his side. Harry sighed and looked at himself critically in a fully length mirror he had transfigured out of an old textbook.

He looked different he had to admit. He had taken his glamour's off, so his hair was black and silver with blood red tips, the word on his right shoulder read Tortitudo instead of Sinful, and a black tattoo covered the right side of his face. He was wearing light airy black pants that hung loosely off his slim hips. He currently wasn't wearing a shirt and his tan skin seemed to glow in the soft light of his bedroom.

Harry raised his right arm and unclasped the band from his arm. He gasped sharply and grabbed his dresser to keep from falling. The power that surged through his body was almost incapacitating, it ripped and wrapped and drove him to the brink of unconsciousness before settling. The green-eyed pushed himself back upright and smiled into the mirror. He quickly removed his gantlet and set it on his dresser. With a swift movement he pulled on a long silver chain. A silver pendent hung from it and gleamed against his tan skin.

The pendent had been given to him by one of his friends at school but he rarely got to wear it. It was about 2" long, it was an archangel with his wings spread wide with an almost surprised look on his upturned face and a Gothic cross burned into his chest, a large snake lay wrapped around his neck in an almost loving way. (A/N I might have a picture of this for you guys.) With another smirk at his reflection, he turned to finish dressing.

Harry turned back wearing a white, open front, bell sleeved shirt with a dark gray sleeveless robe. With a final smirk, he pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail and dawned his mask. The final transformation was astounding but he didn't get to look to closely because at that moment he felt a sharp tug and found himself in front of a large throne.

Riddle Mansion

Location: Shropshire, England

Tuesday July 30th, 2000

Voldemort was practically bouncing on his throne, though he would never admit it. He was excited like he hadn't been in years. Each of his inner circle were sharing secret smiles with each other, all of them happy for their leader. The dark haired wizard glanced at his followers and gave them a rare smile.

The clock to his left struck midnight and the Dark Lord pushed himself to his feet. He raised his long thin arms into the air and called the room into silence.

"My faithful, we gather here this evening to welcome my heir. He shall be joining us in a moment but first I must ask that no one insult him as it would detrimental to your health." The red-eyed man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Heir to the Dark, Prince of Evil we summon you."

The silence in the room seemed to suffocate everyone as they waited for anything to happen. Voldemort frowned wondering if Harry had told him the truth or maybe he had just said the spell wrong. He was just getting ready to cast it again when a bright flash of light blinded the occupants of the room.

-0-

Demetrius took a moment to regain his balance before looking at his Grandfather. With a distinctly Slytherin smirk he bowed to the older man.

"Well dear Grandfather I must say I expected something a little more dark, dank, and dreary." He drawled as he took in the room. With a dramatic wave of his arms, he spoke again. "I mean The Last time I saw you were an evil looking snake faced bastard who was crawling along the ground and living off others."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM THAT WAY!" A woman from the crowd screeched as she pulled her wand. "Crucio!"

Demetrius watched calmly as the sickly red light speed towards him. He didn't even flinch as the spell hit his body. With a flick of his wrist the woman, whom he knew to be Bellatrix Lestrange, began floating above the ground.

"I could have said many things far more disrespectful but that never gives you the right to curse me. I have swatted flies bigger then you, Bellatrix Lestrange. If you ever try and harm me again I will kill you?" The young man's voice was soft and almost loving as he spoke to the dark haired woman. "Get it?"

"Got it." She squeaked.

"Good." He set her down gently using wandless magic. The masked wizard turned to the others and raised an eyebrow. They all cowered back and shook their heads. Demetrius smiled evilly and faced his grandfather. "So where were we again? Oh yes. As I said a lot different then I would have expected from you."

"Well I must say that it was a real shock to hear from you so I decided to spiff up the place. Can't have my heir seeing me as anything less then what he is, can I? You are after all such a fine gentleman." Voldemort said with an amused tone. Everyone was in shock as the young heir burst into laughter.

"Well… Well I guess we could say that though not many people would agree. What say you Professor Snape?" Demetrius said as he caught his breath. He turned and smirked at the floundering professor. The tri-color haired boy walked forward and bent to whisper in the black haired man's ear. "Think hard, Snape. Your very life may depend on it."

The older man gasped and his eyes widened. He seemed to be trying to speak. The masked wizard placed a finger on the other's lips to keep him from voicing the name that was so clearly on his mind. With an almost kind smile, he bent in again.

"I don't think it wish to say that name. We know not of whom we can trust. Though I suspect you are one of the few who are trustworthy for you know the consequences of telling that old fool, don't you?" Demetrius waited a moment to see the black-eyed wizard nod before moving away. "Now back to the earlier conversation. Would you call me a gentleman or a rouge?"

"That would depend young lord. Are you still a pompous child or have you grown since last I saw you?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. The younger wizard's laughter rang through the other wise stillroom.

"Well said Professor. I would expect nothing less from my favorite teacher." Demetrius said once he could talk properly again. "See grandfather not everyone would call me a gentleman."

The night passed swiftly with the young lord speaking to different death eaters, testing their loyalty with words. However, he stopped in front of the twins who had been waiting patiently for him. With exaggerated bows, they welcomed their lord and much to the surprise gave him a bone-crushing hug.

The tri-color haired boy had come to the end of the line and stopped in front of a young blonde. He waved off Gage and Steel before approaching the young man. He placed his hand on Draco Malfoy's shoulder and took several steps so that he stood behind the terrified blonde. "Ah… Young Mister Malfoy. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"I can not say the same My Lord for I do not remember ever meeting you." Draco said as coldly as he could. He almost jumped as he felt more then heard the soft cold laughter in his ear.

"Mind as sharp as my blade and tongue just as deadly. You know, Young Mister Malfoy, it would not be good for your health to say such things to me." Demetrius moved so his mouth brushed the other's ear with every word. "I could slit your throat and watch you bleed onto the floor. I could have my two companions drink your blood and I am sure they would in joy it. Or I could personally drawn you and praise the power that would flow through my veins. I could have your death in but a moment and no in this room would stop me."

"Do you know why I do not?" Demetrius' voice was so soft no one else could hear him. Draco shook his head violently. "I do not for I have a better use for one of your… talent. It would be a pity to waste such beauty."

Draco's breath nearly stopped as he felt the other boy's lips press against his neck. He knew that his eyes were wide but he could care less.

"What would you have me do my lord?" Draco asked with a breathless voice.

"That young Malfoy will be shown to you when we next meet." Demetrius said as he moved back. He smiled softly before turning back to his escorts. He was pleased, Draco was loyal if nothing else. "Shall we depart my friends?"

Morning broke the horizon and Demetrius looked up at his grandfather sadly. "I am sorry but I must leave you now so I do not raise suspicion."

"It is alright my dear grandson, until the next time we meet I wish you good luck." Voldemort said. He was slightly sad to know where his heir would be going but he knew better then to argue. He watched dejectedly as Demetrius waved his arm and disappeared.

The Most Noble House of Black

Location: England

Wednesday July 31, 2000

Harry quickly took off his cloths and replaced his glamour charms before passing out on his bed. Many hours later Sirius poked his head into the room and smiled as he saw his godson curled up looking much like a little child. With a soft chuckle, he left closing the door softly behind him.

An hour later Harry sat up and cursed himself for his stupidity. He had only meant to sleep for a moment but instead it had been hours at the least. He quickly got up and dressed. With expert steps, he walked through the oddly still house.

When he came to the kitchen door, he paused and pulled out his wand. He wasn't the dark prince for naught. He pushed open the door slowly careful not to make too much noise.

"Happy Birthday Harry." A good two dozen voices echoed that simple sentence.

* * *

A/N Well i hope you liked it please review so i know what you do and dont like about it. Well it is almost 5 am and i am about to fall over so i will let you go.

P.S. I am currently reading book six but i dought there will be any spiolers.

Good night

Good Morning

See ya.

DL


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys long time no see. It has been rough here but i am getten through it ok now. I really hope you guys don't mind but this chapter is shorter then normal i just wanted to get some stuff out of the way with out it running interfernce with other stuff. Well i am sick so i have to go before i ruin my keyboard ... Again. 

Please Reveiw it means so much to me.

Chapter 7

The Most Noble House of Black

Location: London

Wednesday July 31st, 2000

Now to say that to surprise a student from Latito was a bad idea would be grave understatement. So it was only natural that half of the occupants of the SURPRISE party ended up stunned or unconscious well the others found themselves staring down the wrong end of one royally pissed off savior's wand.

His eyes showed the fury he felt though not a single think showed on his face. With a wave of his hand, everyone was once again conscious. As soon as the last person was standing, he began his lecture.

"That was probably the stupidest thing any of you has ever done! I mean honestly did ever occur to any of you that it cost you your lives?" Harry was just barely holding on to anger.

"We just wanted to do some thing nice for Harry." Sirius said well looking at his shoes.

"Yes my boy, we just thought it would cheer you up. After all, you do just lose your family. It was the least we could do." Dumbledore said as he came to the front of the room. He laid a firm hand on the green-eyed boy's shoulder. At the touch of the man whom had killed his family through manipulation, Harry lost his temper.

"Well you sir, should have known better. I could have killed everyone in this room in less then 15 seconds. And I have told I don't care that those bustards are dead." He grabbed Dumbledore's arm and gave it a quick turn. It broke with a sharp crack. Everyone in the room started to panic as random objects began to float in the air. Snape who had been standing in the back quickly made his way forward to pull his prince towards the door.

"My Prince, calm yourself before things get out of hand." The older wizard hissed into Harry's ear. The words were missed by everyone but Remus Lupin resident werewolf. Neither dark haired man noticed an amber gaze on their backs as the exited the room.

Upstairs in Harry's room

"Drink, my Prince." Severus said as he held out a glass of Terrigenus cruor out to the shaking young man. "It was not advisable to actually break the headmaster's arm. I mean what would your Grandfather say?"

"He'd ask why I didn't break the other one too." Harry muttered darkly as he downed the liquid in one drink.

"Don't drink so fast Demetrius. It could cause you to go into bloodlust which would be very bad for your Grandfather's cause." Severus scolded Harry as he took the empty cup from the boy's hand.

"I am already in fucking bloodlust Snape and the only reason I didn't let loose the demon is because it would have been one hell of a…" Harry stopped his sentence short. His brows came together as if he was in deep concentration. When you spoke, again it was in a distant tone. "You know it is very impolite to eavesdrop don't you Remus?"

Severus turned sharply as the door to the room was opened and closed. Remus quickly put up silencing charms before turning to face the other two men.

"What the hell did you hear Lupin?" Severus asked harshly. He had said so much that you shouldn't have and how the hell did he forget to put up silencing spells.

"I heard everything but before we go into that I want to know what happened down stairs." Remus said as he seated himself in a chair across from the younger man.

"It is a death to do something like that to any person trained at Latito but given the fact that I am a Sitis minor it is even more deadly. When I get angry it is possible for the dormant thirst in my body to rise causing me to go into a bloodlust. Everyone in that room is luck Professor Snape knew enough about our kind to pull me out of there before a blood bath ensued."

"Ok know about what I heard."

"That Remus is a long story so get comfortable."

-0-

"So your telling me that not only is Tom Riddle aka The Big Bad Darth Vader wanna be, your grandfather but you are also the heir to all that is dark and are planning to rule the world with a curtain blonde death eater in training at you side." Remus said as he gazed into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Yep, that's about it." Harry said as he laid back on his bed acting as if he hadn't just told the two men in the room with him that the wizarding world could just go fuck itself for all he cared.

"Well just to let you know I am in all the way." Remus said as he crossed his legs at the knee and shifted in his chair. Harry raised his head to find that Severus was starring at the man as if he was a piece of prime rib.

"Oh go bugger the man Sev, and preferable not in my room." Harry practically yelled at the man as he let his head fall back on to the bed,

"I have no idea what you are talking about Riddle." Severus hissed with his usual death glare though it didn't seem as frightening since he was sporting a very nice blush on his pale cheeks.

"Oh please you were fucking him with your eyes just a moment ago and from the way he smells it is quite possible that he wouldn't be against the idea of you doing it in physical form." Harry said as he threw an arm of his eyes in an exasperated sort of way. He smirked as he heard the wards coming down and the door opening.

"Well Mr. Potter it seems your blood lust has subsided but I advise you to take it easy for the next couple of days." Snape said as he stepped out of the room. "Come on Lupin lets leave his to relax."

"Of course." Remus said as he stood up, discreetly adjusting his robes. He followed the darker wizard out of the room and closed the door. "Oh Severus I was wondering I could talk to you for a moment in privet about the potion…"

The lighter haired wizard's voice trailed off as the two men moved farther down the hall. Harry just smiled at the obviousness of the statement and turned over before for falling asleep again.

A/N Ok i am back from the bathroom so how did you like it huh? Oh just reveiw ok. Oh god not again

Mirado


End file.
